Breaking the Cycle
by Rylee87
Summary: She was lost and hated the world around her. The day she met him, everything changed. She heard rumors about how heartless he was, but for her she saw a different side of him; a side he forgot he had. Previously titled Finding the Light in Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

It was a waiting game and for someone who wasn't very patient, it was torture. How long she had to wait was anyone's guess. She tried to occupy herself with other things such as drawing in the sand or looking for shapes in the clouds, but nothing helped. Time seemed to have stopped.

Finally it happened. The line that had been cast in the water started bobbing up and down. The little girl quickly ran to the branch and pulled up. She struggled to pull her prey, but he was equally strong as he pulled the opposite way. The girl gave one last tug before she fell back. When she sat up a smile appeared on her face as she saw the fish flopping on land. Grabbing the fish, she made her way to the fire she had built and began to cook the fish.

Drucilla was very resourceful for an eight year old. Of course, one had to be when they were on their own. It didn't bother her too much. She could do what she wanted, when she wanted with no grow-ups telling her what to do. There were times, however, when she did get lonely.

There was a warm breeze with little clouds in the sky. The only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of the birds and the water flowing downstream. It was such a peaceful day out and nice days like these always put Drucilla in a happy mood.

Once Drucilla finished eating, she put out the fire then started walking with no destination in mind. The one place she wanted to go she couldn't; she was no longer welcomed.

Walking through the forest, she remembered a time when she was afraid to even go near it. Maybe it was because of the stories she had heard when she was living in her village. People always said that there were monsters that lived in the forest and would eat little children. Her mother always told her there was nothing to be afraid of. Drucilla soon learned that that wasn't true.

The day seemed to drag on as Drucilla continued walking through the forest. She wasn't sure how much further it was to a town or city. She was hoping she would be able to find some food before too long.

A few more hours passed before Drucilla found a berry bush. She wasn't sure if they were poisonous or not, but she decided to take her chances. She sat next to the bush as she started picking the berries and eating them. Since she wasn't sure when she would find another food source, she put some berries in her bag.

Once she ate enough, Drucilla continued on her way.

Drucilla walked until the sun started going down. She then decided to rest while she ate the berries she had picked. She soon heard voices. Glancing up, she saw three men coming her way. She ignored them as her gaze went back to her bag, taking out the berries. Drucilla wasn't going to pay them any attention, but one of them spoke.

"What do we have here?"

Drucilla's eyes looked up at the three men who had stopped right in front of her.

"What's a little girl doing in the forest by herself?"

"Maybe she's lost her way."

"Perhaps her parents abandoned her."

One of them stepped on the berries. "Oops." They laughed.

Drucilla picked up her bag, stood up and tried to go around them, but they surrounded her.

"Are you going to cry?"

"Can you even talk?"

The men continued to harass her as they pushed her around.

"You should stop." Drucilla finally said.

The men looked at her with surprise, but they quickly recovered.

"So she can talk. What are you going to do? Call your mommy."

She was pushed again.

"That's a very bad idea."

They laughed. "We aren't scared of a little kid."

Drucilla glared at them, her eyes turning black. She raised her hand and one of the men went flying back a few feet. The other two looked at their friend then back at Drucilla. She then did the same to them.

"She's a witch."

"And my mom is more powerful than I am. You better leave before she comes back."

"Let's get out of here."

Drucilla watched as they ran off. Once they were out of sight she sat down, sighing as she glanced at the squashed berries. That was all she had to eat. It was getting too late to travel now so she decided to stay where she was for the night. She wasn't sure how far the next berry bush was and she didn't want to go back the way she came. She would just have to do the best with what she could come across.

"Tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow is when I will find it." She mumbled as she curled up under the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was sort and kind of boring, but I promise it will get better. More will happen in the next chapter. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Drucilla awoke the next morning very confused. She had no idea which way she had come and which way would lead her out of the forest. She spent half an hour just spinning in circles as she thought of which way to go. Eventually she fell to the ground sprawled out on her back with her eyes closed, thinking about her next move. She was rudely snapped out of her thoughts when something poked her. Thinking they would go away if she didn't move, she stayed as still as she could.

The poking continued and soon someone spoke. "Is the child dead?"

When Drucilla couldn't take the poking any longer, she sat up with an irritated sigh. "Stop that. I'm not dead."

The person before her was not one she was expecting, he had curly hair, but what caught her eye the most was his skin. It was green and appeared to shimmer.

"What is a child doing out in the forest so alone? You can't be more than six or seven."

"I'm eight. And it's none of your concern why I'm in the forest."

Drucilla started walking in one direction. She only took a few steps before she stopped, looked around her, then began walking in a different direction. Again, she only took a few steps before glancing around.

The man watched her with amusement. "You're lost, aren't you?"

Drucilla ignored him as she continued walking around, trying to figure out which way to go. Not wanting to walk around all day, she decided to just choose a direction and hope for the best.

"Are you sure that's the right way?"

"You don't even know where I'm going." Drucilla replied without looking back at him.

"Trying to find your way out of the forest would be my guess."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

The person continued to follow her. "So where are your parents?"

"You're more curious than a child."

"It's in my nature."

Drucilla turned to say something to him, but he was gone. She glanced around and not seeing him, shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

The sun had set by the time Drucilla found another food source. She was thankful that she hadn't run into any more people. As she ate, she thought back to a time when things were easier.

_Drucilla and her mother lived in a small village. There wasn't much excitement, but Drucilla usually played with the other children often causing trouble. She had lost count on how many times her mother and the other adults lectured her._

_On this day her mother was teaching her about the different herbs and their uses…or at least trying to. Drucilla kept glancing over at the other children who were playing a game of tag._

_"Drucilla, pay attention. You need to know the different herbs."_

_Drucilla looked at her mother. "Why must I know this? You said before that it's dangerous if anyone ever found out we were-"_

_"I know." Her mother cut her off. "But just because no one can know doesn't mean that you shouldn't learn this. It's part of who you are."_

_"Father said that I shouldn't hide who I am."_

_Her mother's look hardened. "Your father never understood. I have told you what people do to our kind."_

_"Then wouldn't it be better not to do any magic at all?"_

_Her mother sighed. "I know you don't understand now, but in time you will."_

There was no understanding for Drucilla. Magic caused nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p>When Drucilla awoke the next morning, she noticed three apples in front of her. Sitting up, she glanced around but did not see anyone. She looked back at the apples then picked one up for a closer look.<p>

"They aren't poisoned if that's what you think."

Drucilla looked up to where the voice came from and saw the man she had met yesterday. He sat with his legs dangling from the branch with a smirk on his face. Looking back at the apple, she realized she was too hungry to care and took a bite. It wasn't long before she had finished all three.

"If I die from poison, I'm coming back to haunt you." Drucilla said as she stood up.

"You believe people can come back from the dead?"

Drucilla shrugged. "Maybe."

Drucilla began walking, but it wasn't long before the man leaped next to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her in a different direction.

"This way will lead you out and to the nearest village."

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

This time it was the man's turn to shrug. "Why indeed." He said more to himself. Then he told her, "I'm just trying to do a nice deed."

He took his hands off her shoulders, but when Drucilla turned around he was gone. She knew that no ordinary person could just disappear so he had to have magic. She wanted to know more about him, but at the same time she reminded herself that she can't trust anyone even if they did have magic.

Drucilla's mind was filled with so many questions about the mysterious man that she paid no attention to where she was going or how long she had been walking. It wasn't until her surroundings got brighter that she glanced around, realizing that she was finally out of the forest.

When her eyes landed on the village before her half of her wanted to run back into the forest. She didn't do well around other people and being in big crowds frightened her. If she was to continue her journey, however, she needed to get food and the only place to get that was in the village.

Taking a deep breath, Drucilla made her way to the village.

Not many people paid her much attention when she arrived. It wasn't unusual to see kids wondering around. It didn't bother her though. Drucilla preferred to be left alone.

As she walked through the village, her eyes darted around for an easy steal. Her father had always taught her that stealing was wrong, but if it was the only way to survive then she had to do it.

Soon Drucilla came upon a group of people. They all stood as they watched a street performance. This would be the perfect place to steal some money since everyone's attention would be on the performers. Drucilla learned that if people's attention were elsewhere then they never noticed anything else that was going on around them.

Drucilla stood a few feet away as she hid behind a box. She peered around, and when she knew no one was looking, she raised her hand. She concentrated on lifting a pouch from one of the villager's waist. He would notice if she tried to take the whole pouch so she only tried to open it to get the money.

A few minutes had passed and Drucilla could not get the pouch to open. She sighed as she slummed against the box.

_I was born with magic, but I can't do it all the time. How did it come so easy with mother?_

Of course, she knew the answer to that. Her mother was not only older than her, but also she had more practice. After the night, Drucilla had stopped practicing her magic. It only came to her when she was angry or scared.

Sighing, Drucilla knew the only way she was going to get anything was if she got close to the people. Her fear rose as she imagined herself being caught. Even if she was only a child they would still punish her. Drucilla closed her eyes as she shook her head, getting rid of the images. Then she opened her eyes and stood up.

Drucilla slowly made her way to the crowd, flinching whenever someone came too close to her. She summed up all the courage she had as she took the last few steps towards the crowd. People cheered for whatever they were watching giving Drucilla the opportunity to get some money.

Quickly taking once last look, making sure no one was watching her; she opened the pouch, grabbed a handful of money, and then left the crowd before anyone could catch her. She hid behind the box to count how much she had. It wasn't much, but at least it would get her some food.

Drucilla waited a few minutes to make sure no one was coming after her. When she knew she was safe, she stood up then wandered around to find some good food. After a few minutes of browsing the stands, she bought two loafs of bread, and a couple of carrots. Once she put the food in her bag, she headed out of the village. When she made it to the edge of the village, she realized she didn't know which way to go. She didn't even know where she was.

She looked back, knowing she would have to ask someone.

_What if they ask where my parents are? What if they try to get me to stay? What if they won't tell me?_

Drucilla hesitated before she decided to go ask someone. She walked around for a while as she looked at the people, trying to figure out which one would be best to ask. Finally, she came upon and old woman who was sitting by herself.

_Old people aren't that bad._

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"

"Have you lost your memory?"

Drucilla glared at her. "No, I haven't. I just don't know what village this is."

"I meant no offence. You are in Sirra."

Drucilla stared at the woman with a blank stare for a moment. Then she said, "I have no idea where that is. Do you know which way it is to the swamp lands?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Why do you want to go there? It's very dangerous."

"Do you know which way?"

Reluctantly, the woman pointed south. "It is that way, but I warn you against going. No good can come from there."

Drucilla said nothing as she began walking in the direction the woman pointed. She wasn't sure how long it was, but it will be worth it in the end.

That night, Drucilla sat staring at the fire as she thought about many things. She had hoped to reach the swamp lands that day, but that didn't happen and she didn't know how far it was. Yes, she had heard of the dangers and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't at all scared.

"Is the fire really that interesting, dearie?"

Drucilla let out a scream as she fell back. She then looked up and saw the man standing across from her with a smirk. Drucilla sat up.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people. Why do you keep bothering me?"

"You intrigue me."

Drucilla gave him a puzzled look. "What's that mean?"

He chuckled. "I'm curious about you."

"Why? I'm nothing special."

He sat down. "You have magic. Powerful magic at that from what I saw and you're only eight."

"I can't do it all the time." Drucilla looked down.

"Surely your mother can help with that."

Drucilla said nothing as she continued staring at the ground. Nothing was said as the minutes passed and when Drucilla glanced up she was expecting the man to be gone, but to her surprise he was still there.

"I don't know your name."

"It's Rumpelstiltskin. And what's yours, dearie?"

"Drucilla."

"That's a beautiful name. Now, I must be off. Until the next time we meet, little one." Then he was gone.

That name was familiar to her. Her mother spoke about him, though Drucilla herself had never met him. He was famous for making deals.

"Maybe he can help me if my plan fails."

Drucilla fell asleep soon after that.

Rumpelstiltskin stood a few feet away from the child. He didn't understand why he had come to visit her. Or why he had even given her apples to eat. It was every person for themselves and a child is no different. There was something about this child that set her apart from other children and it wasn't because she had magic.

He didn't deny that her having magic is what sparked his curiosity about her. He had just been wandering through the woods when he happened upon her and the three men. Staying a good distance away, he watched what was going on. What happened was nothing like what he expected. With a flick of her wrist, the child sent the men flying.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Rumpelstiltskin left the child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I would like to thank everyone who has read, favorited, and followed. And thanks to foxfire222 and VampWolf92 for reviewing. I have added a little more to chapter 2. Not much, but just a little at the end. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The sun had risen, but Drucilla made no effort to move. Sleeping on the ground wasn't the best place to sleep and was uncomfortable. It was difficult for her to stay asleep last night since she kept tossing and turning. It wasn't until she heard movement that she sat up.<p>

She scanned her surroundings, but saw no one. She kept quiet as she continued looking around. When she still didn't see or hear anything she decided to eat some breakfast. Once she had her fill, she began her journey again.

Drucilla wasn't sure how much further she had to go, but she was determined to keep going. She would only rest for a few minutes before continuing on. She didn't want to waste any more time.

Days had passed and she had not seen Rumpelstiltskin or anyone else for that matter. It didn't bother her though. Sometimes she thought someone was following her. She would hear noises, but saw nothing. Figuring it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she didn't think much of it.

Drucilla made her way up a hill, which getting to the top seemed to be taking forever. Halfway up her legs grew tired; though she didn't want to stop for fear if she did then she would tumble down. Once she reached the top, she sat with a content sigh. She opened her pouch to eat what little food she had left, but something caught her eye. Glancing up, her eyes landed on the vast swamp she had been searching for.

All thought of hunger left her mind as she quickly stood and made her way down the hill. Near the bottom she stumbled and fell the rest of the way down. Drucilla stood as she dusted herself off then began searching.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Drucilla glanced around, trying to find some form of life. She was told this was the place so the person should be here.

She didn't know how far she had walked, but she was sure it was quite a ways and still had yet to encounter anyone. After a few more minutes of walking, Drucilla stopped.

"I don't understand."

Drucilla kneeled to the ground with her head down, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She had been looking forward to this and now there was nothing here. This was her only hope. Now what did she have?

"Is little Drucilla going to cry?"

Drucilla stood up in surprise to the new voice. She looked behind her and saw a man who may have been in his late teens.

"You. Emryck, right? You're the one who told me about this place. You lied, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. You didn't actually think there was a way?"

"Why?"

"Most people don't share my views and they wouldn't understand. I had to get you far from people and this was the furthest place I know."

Drucilla took a step back. "Why would you want me to come here? I don't get it."

"You're just like her so you must share her fate."

"Why can't adults ever give kids a straight answer?"

"You want a straight answer?" He took a step towards her. "Your mother killed my father with magic. Your kind is all the same. You think that just because you have magic you can do whatever you want? Well, no more. I have taken it upon myself to rid this world of people like you."

"I haven't done anything. I'm not even good at magic."

"You will be someday and I can't allow that to happen."

Drucilla's eyes widened as he pulled out a dagger. She turned to run, but where she was going she had no idea. There was nothing out here. There was no one around to help her and that's exactly what he wanted; to have her alone, though she was still confused about the whole thing.

She glanced back to see how close he was, which turned out to be a bad idea. She fell to the ground. Turning on her back, tears formed in her eyes as he came closer. As he went to make his move, Drucilla put up her hands on instinct which sent him flying.

Drucilla wasted no time as she took off running. Emryck quickly recovered and chased after her. With her short legs and his long legs, he was catching up to her fast. He soon grabbed her shirt, stopping her in her tracks.

"This is the end for you."

Drucilla closed her eyes, but what she heard next was not what she was expecting. Emryck screamed as he let go of Drucilla and dropped his dagger. Drucilla stumbled a few feet back.

"You have more power than I realized. I can't allow you to live."

"That wasn't me."

Emryck ignored her as he went to grab his dagger. Drucilla knew she had to do something or else he would kill her. She glanced at the dagger, wondering if she could grab it before he did. Her gaze went back to Emryck and before either of them could do anything, the dagger flew and pierced Emryck's side.

Damon screamed in pain, then glared at Drucilla. "This isn't over yet." He took off running with the dagger still in his side.

Drucilla still didn't know what was going on. So many questions were running through her head. She had no idea where to go from here.

"Well, that was interesting."

Drucilla jumped, not expecting anyone to be here. She looked over at Rumpelstiltskin. "Don't do that. Were you why he let me go?"

"Yes."

"And the dagger?'

"That was all you." He pointed at her. "So, what was that all about?"

"I…he said my mother killed his father. Why would she do that?" Drucilla collapsed to the ground as she began to cry. "He told me if I came here I could get my mom back."

Realization hit him. "You're mother's dead, isn't she?"

Drucilla nodded. She then looked up at him. "Make a deal with me. Bring back my mom and I'll do whatever you want just name your price."

"I don't deal with children. Besides, no amount of magic can bring someone back from the dead. What of your father?"

She bowed her head. "He left when I was real little."

Rumpelstiltskin felt something about this child, though he was unsure what it was. He had seen children before. Of course he never really associated with them. Seeing Drucilla on the ground, crying, brought back memories of long ago. It also brought back feelings; feelings he had forgotten. He reached out his hand to pat her on the head, but thought against it.

"He said he was going to kill everyone who has magic." Drucilla looked up at Rumpelstiltskin. "It will be my fault if that happens."

"Well then, he'll have a lot of work to do. Magic is what makes the world go round. Did your mother teach you nothing?"

Drucilla sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Yes, but she said magic had to be hidden."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Magic is never hidden."

The more Rumpelstiltskin talked to Drucilla, the more curious he became. Why would anyone with magic say that it must be hidden? What was her mother afraid of? Or maybe it was for protection. If it was, what was she protecting Drucilla from?

Rumpelstiltskin was snapped out of his thoughts when Drucilla stood and spoke, "Thank you for helping me. I should get going."

She only took a few steps before Rumpelstiltskin said, "And where will you go?"

For a moment Drucilla said nothing. She then looked back at him. "I don't know yet."

Where could she go? She had no home nor did she have any family. She could barely remember her father. Even if she did remember him she wouldn't know where to start looking for him. For now, she was on her own and she had to accept that.

Rumpelstiltskin said nothing as he watched the little girl walk away. The feelings he had moments ago were gone. What did he care about this child? Let her do what she wants and if she gets killed it's no concern of his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get this part out. I had writer's block then I kept rewriting this part. Also, I think I forgot to mention in the beginning but this takes place 7 years before the curse. I will be writing this story up to the curse and beyond. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this part and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Drucilla sat throwing pebbles into the water. She had tried many times to forget what happened with Damon, but images kept flashing in her head. She didn't understand. So many questions were going through her head and she probably would never get any answers. The only person who could provide her with answers was gone.<p>

Drucilla fell back, wondering what she was going to do now. She was sure Damon would be back for her. She still didn't understand anything. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, but she forced them back. Crying wasn't going to solve anything.

A thought soon came to her. It was a long shot, but there still was a chance she might find something. Standing up Drucilla made up her mind. She was going back to the place she used to call home. It had only been a few months since she left but to her it felt like much longer.

Drucilla began walking in a direction but changed her mind and began walking in another direction. She only took a few steps before she changed directions once again. She glanced around. Letting out a sigh, she realized she didn't know which way to go. She had traveled so much that she lost where she was.

Doing the only thing she knew to do when she was lost, Drucilla closed her eyes and began to spin around with her finger pointed out. Spinning for a few seconds she stopped and opened her eyes. With determination, Drucilla started walking in the direction she pointed.

Hours had passed and Drucilla saw no sign of the village, or any other living person. She was sure she would have to ask someone for directions, even though she would rather jump off the cliff with razor-sharp rocks below then be near people. But, she needed to find answers and if the only way she would get them is to talk to people then that's what she would do.

She walked a few more minutes before she stopped and let out an aggravated sigh. "It feels like I'm not getting anywhere." She kicked a rock then sat down.

Drucilla never thought she could go back home after what happened so she never paid attention to where she went or where she had come from. She wasn't that good with directions anyway.

Minutes passed as Drucilla continued sitting, drawing in the dirt and thinking about her next move. She had no idea how far a village was or the best direction to go. Her stomach soon growled reminding her that she had yet to eat anything.

Drucilla glanced around, sighing when she saw nothing she could eat. She went to go back to her drawing, but stopped when a thought hit her. She remembered her mother saying they could travel anywhere by magic. Her mother even showed her once, though her mother hadn't taught her yet.

Standing up Drucilla decided to try it. Her mother said she had to think of where she wanted to go so that's what Drucilla did. She closed her eyes as she pictured her home. Only a few seconds passed before Drucilla opened her eyes.

"How do I move? Am I supposed to jump or something?" She tried to remember what her mother did, but she couldn't.

Sighing, Drucilla closed her eyes, imagined her home, and then jumped. At first nothing happened so Drucilla kept jumping until something did.

A gush of wind flew past her. Then she landed on something hard. She opened her eyes.

"This looks like the same place."

Drucilla turned around and walked a few feet. She stopped when she saw her drawing.

"I am in the same place. That's all right. No one gets something right their first try."

Drucilla took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and tried again. There was another gust of wind, followed by a hard landing. She didn't have to look around to know that she hadn't gone very far.

She decided to give it a try one more time. She knew that things took time and practice to get right, but right now she was getting frustrated that she couldn't do it right.

Closing her eyes, Drucilla thought of home. She thought of her mother and all the fun times they had. How she wished she could have her mother by her side again. As she jumped, she felt the gust of wind followed by the hard landing.

"I have to work on my landing." She said as she stood up.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was still nowhere near her home. She let out a frustrated growl. "How am I ever going to get this right?"

Deciding to give up for the moment, she started walking. She had no idea if she was near the same place or if she had gone further, but she didn't care. Drucilla was just hoping she would be able to find some food soon.

She kept her gaze down, wondering so many things she thought her head was going to explode. It wasn't until she got a whiff of something that she looked up.

A smirk appeared on Drucilla's face as her eyes landed on a house. She was sure that's where the smell was coming from. Her smile faded as she realized there would be people around. How was she going to get the food without getting caught?

Drucilla quickly glanced around and, not seeing anyone, made her way to the house. Her eyes darted around on the lookout for anyone. She soon made it to the house without coming across a single person. Drucilla took one last look around then turned towards the window. There sitting out to cool was a pie. Drucilla had never tasted pie before.

Just as Drucilla was about to grab the pie, someone walked into the room. Drucilla quickly ducked, hoping she wasn't seen. There was nowhere to hide. The woods seemed to be miles away. Would she be able to get away if she just grabbed the pie and ran? There was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, Drucilla stood to grab the pie. She let out a scream as a face greeted her in the window.

"I hope you weren't about to steal my pie." The woman said.

Drucilla said nothing.

"You must be a long way from home. Where are your parents?"

Drucilla's mind was telling her to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Also, she really wanted that pie.

The woman disappeared from the window. It took Drucilla a few seconds to realize the woman was probably coming to her. Drucilla thought about grabbing the pie and running, but by the time she went to make her move, the woman appeared outside.

"What's your name?"

"Drucilla."

"How old are you, Drucilla?"

"Eight."

"And you're alone? Where are your parents?"

Drucilla looked at the ground.

"I see. Come on, then." The woman grabbed her hand and led her inside. Once inside, the woman set Drucilla at the table and placed a slice of bread in front of her. "It's not much, but at least it should be enough until dinner is ready. I'm Ruth."

Drucilla looked at the bread, and then at Ruth, wondering why she was doing this. Drucilla was too hungry to question it further so she picked up the bread and started eating. She only took a few bites before the door opened and someone walked in.

"Mom, I - who's this?" He asked when he noticed Drucilla.

"This is Drucilla." Ruth answered. "Drucilla, this is my son David."

"It's nice to meet you, Drucilla." David said.

Drucilla just nodded, then went back to eating.

David motioned to his mother and they went into the next room.

"Where did she come from?" David asked.

"I'm not sure. I caught her trying to steal my pie."

"Where are her parents?"

"I don't think she has any."

David looked over at Drucilla who had finished eating and was now staring at the table. He then went over and sat next to her.

"Hey, Drucilla, do you want to help me out with something?"

Drucilla stared at him, not sure what to say. They didn't even know her yet they gave her food and now David wanted her to help with something. Of course, she couldn't deny that she was curious on what he wanted help with so she nodded.

David smiled. "Come on."

Drucilla followed David out of the house and around to the other side. Drucilla stopped when she saw a herd of sheep.

David looked at Drucilla. "Have you ever herded sheep before?"

Drucilla shook her head.

"It's easy."

David ran towards the sheep and they scattered in different directions. As he continued running Drucilla just stood there watching. It didn't look like he was trying very hard to get the sheep in their pen. He looked silly chasing them around, but it did look like fun.

Ducilla took a step forward, wondering if this was a good idea. David stopped and looked towards her with a smile on his face. The little kid in Drucilla came out and she ran towards the sheep making a few of them scatter. As she and David continued chasing the sheep around, Drucilla was smiling and laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

She wasn't sure how long the two of them were chasing the sheep, laughing and having a good time. It wasn't until the sun started to go down that David and Drucilla finally herded the sheep into their pen.

"See, that wasn't so hard." David said.

Drucilla looked at him with a smile. "That was a lot of fun."

David smiled back, glad that she was in a happier mood. "Dinner must be almost ready. Shall we go inside?"

"Ok."

The two of them then made their way back to the house. When they got there they almost ran into Ruth who was on her way out the door.

"I was just on my way to tell you dinner is ready." She said.

David and Ruth sat at the table. Drucilla hesitantly sat with them. She felt out of place, like she didn't belong. David put food on a plate and handed it to Drucilla who mumbled a thank you.

"So Drucilla, did you have fun herding the sheep?" Ruth asked.

"Yes. I've never herded sheep before."

Ruth smiled.

As dinner went on, Drucilla became more comfortable with David and Ruth. It was almost like they were a family.

After dinner, Drucilla helped Ruth clean up. Ruth then made a bed for Drucilla.

"Would you like to hear a bedtime story?" Ruth asked as she tucked in Drucilla.

"I've never heard a bedtime story before."

Ruth took that as a yes and began to tell her a story. She wasn't even halfway through by the time Drucilla fell asleep. Ruth smiled as she pushed a strand of hair out of Drucilla's face. She then stood and turned to find David leaning against the doorframe.

"I know that look." David said. "What are you thinking?"

"How would you like to be a big brother?"

"You're going to let her stay here?"

"I don't think she has anywhere else to go. I'll ask her tomorrow. I think you would be a very good big brother."

David smiled. Then the two of them went off to bed


	5. Chapter 5

It was still dark when Drucilla woke the next morning. She stayed where she was as she thought about the previous day. Never in her life did she have so much fun. Even when she played with the children in her village she didn't have nearly as much fun.

For a brief moment she thought that maybe she could stay here. Maybe Ruth and David would welcome her with open arms and she could be a part of a family again.

Drucilla shook her head. It would never work. Once they find out what she is they would cast her away like the people of her village did. They would fear her or try to kill her just like her mother was killed.

Being as quiet as she could, Drucilla got out of bed and made her way towards the door. It would be best if she left before either of them woke up.

Drucilla was about to open the door when a voice made her jump.

"Where are you going?"

Drucilla turned and saw David.

"I'm leaving."

"Why? You can stay here if you have nowhere else to go."

Drucilla was silent. It was true she had nowhere to go. Again, the thought of staying crossed her mind. They were good people and maybe Ruth could love her like her own daughter and David could love her like a sister.

Drucilla shook her head. "I can't stay. I need to find something."

"What are you looking for?"

What was she going to tell him? The truth? No, that would reveal too much. She could lie, but what would she say?

After a while Drucilla finally said, "I'm looking for answers." She expected David to ask what kind of answers, but what he said surprised her.

"All right. Well, when you've found answers for whatever you're looking for you are always welcomed back here."

Drucilla just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Before you go you should pack some food."

Drucilla stayed standing where she was as David packed some food. She didn't speak until her handed her the pack.

"Why are you being so nice?"

David smiled. "Because I'm a nice guy. And I don't like the idea of an eight year old being out on her own especially without food."

"Thank you."

David watched as Drucilla left. He didn't like the idea of her going off alone, but he knew he couldn't force her to stay. He just hoped that she would be all right and she would come back.

Drucilla stopped when she was a few feet from the house and looked back. She wanted to stay here with them but she needed answers. And besides, she may put them in danger. Emryck might come back to kill her and she didn't want Ruth and David to get hurt because of her. If she could figure out what happened and maybe convince Emryck she wasn't evil maybe he'll change his mind about killing her and she could come back here.

With determination, Drucilla turned and continued on her way. Of course, she still had no idea where she was going so she just hoped for the best.

Drucilla wasn't sure how long she had been walking; though she guessed it had to be around noon. She decided it was a good time to take a break.

"I'm starving."

Drucilla sat and opened the sack David had packed for her. She picked up a loaf of bread and was about to take a bite when a scream pierced the silence. Drucilla quickly packed up the bread and stood up. It was hard to tell which way the scream had come from and Drucilla didn't want to go one way and then be caught in whatever made the woman scream.

What was she going to do? Whatever made the woman scream didn't sound good. Drucilla glanced up as an idea came to her. With the sack in her hand she quickly began to climb up the tree.

She was halfway up when she slipped, scratching her leg. Drucilla suppressed a scream. She continued her way up until she thought she was high enough so she wouldn't be seen. Her leg was bleeding, but luckily it wasn't bad.

Drucilla froze when she heard voices closer to her hiding spot. Glancing down, she saw a woman running and then trip. Four men were right behind her.

"Please, don't hurt me." The woman said. "I gave you all I had."

"All except that pretty necklace." One of the men said.

"It was my mother's. It's all I have left of her. Please don't take it."

"Isn't that sweet?" The second man said as he grabbed the necklace. "Perhaps you'll see her again." He then pulled the necklace off her.

The woman stood up to run, but the other two men were faster. They grabbed her and one of the men slit her throat.

Drucilla looked away as she covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She could hear the men laughing. She wasn't sure how long she sat there. She didn't dare move until she no longer heard the men.

Slowly, Drucilla glanced below her. The only person she saw was the dead woman. She waited a few more minutes before she climbed down; she froze when she stood in front of the dead woman.

This wasn't the first time she saw a dead person, but it was the first time she saw someone murdered this way. Clutching her sack, she walked away from the body. She kept her gaze down, not wanting to believe what she saw. Why would anyone want to kill just to get a necklace? She just didn't understand.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Drucilla looked up and saw the men that had killed that woman; she took a step back. She had a feeling that they wouldn't hesitate to kill her even though she was just a child.

"What you got there?"

Drucilla held the sack close to her. "I don't have any money."

"So what's in the bag?"

Without saying a word, Drucilla turned and ran. She tried not thinking about what would happen when the caught her, but she knew that they were faster than her. It was only a matter of time before they caught her.

One of them men grabbed Drucilla by the back of her shirt. She squirmed as she tried to get away; the men laughed. One of the men tried to take the sack from her, but Drucilla kept a tight grip on it.

"Must be something important if she won't let go."

Drucilla didn't know what to do. She couldn't do magic without using her hands. Even if her hands were free she wasn't sure her magic would work. She had to do something.

Drucilla stomped on the man's foot who was holding her. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it did surprise him and he let her go. Drucilla took that time to run. When she thought she was a good distance away she turned around and put up her hand. Nothing happened. She tried again. The men were still after her.

What was she going to do now? There was no way she could outrun them and her magic was unpredictable. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought that she might die.

She didn't know why or what good it would do, but she yelled out, "Rumpelstiltskin."

Drucilla hid behind a tree even though she knew it would do her no good. The men would still come for her; they would take what she had and then kill her just like they did that woman.

"Come out, little girl. It's no use hiding from us."

"Four against one seems a bit unfair." Someone said.

Drucilla recognized that voice. It was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Where did you come from?" One of the men asked.

"A better question would be: what happens to four men who gang up on an eight year old child?"

"Why do you care about her?"

Drucilla didn't hear an answer. All she could hear were screams. She didn't know what was happening and she was too scared to look. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that whatever was happening would be over soon.

When she didn't hear anything she still refused to open her eyes. The men could still be around just waiting for her to think she's safe.

"They won't hurt you now."

Drucilla opened her eyes and saw Rumpelstiltskin kneeling in front of her.

She wanted to ask what he did to them but instead she said, "You came?"

"Well, you did call for me. Why didn't you use your magic to make them go away?"

"I…I tried, but it wouldn't work. My magic doesn't always work." Drucilla could no longer hold back her tears and began to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because someone wants to kill me and I'm trying to get back home and my leg hurts."

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at her leg and saw her cut. He waved his hand over her leg and her cut was gone.

Drucilla stopped crying as she looked at her leg then at Rumpelstiltskin. "Thank you."

"Where's home?"

"Jenora."

"I can help you get there."

"Really?"

"Just take my hand."

Drucilla didn't hesitate as she took hold of Rumpelstiltskin's hand. She felt the familiar sensation of wind and just as quick as it came, the wind stopped. Drucilla glanced around her and saw she was just outside her home.

_It's not my home anymore. Maybe I will find some answers._

"Thank you. I don't have anything to give you." Drucilla said.

"I don't want anything. Good luck in your search." Rumpelstiltskin then disappeared.

Drucilla gazed at the place she once knew as her home. She hadn't been here since that day when her mother died. Taking a deep breath, Drucilla made her way into the village.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a hard time with this part. I was trying to get Rumpelstiltskin's character right so I'm sorry if he seems a little OOC in this one. Hope you all still enjoyed it. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The day her mother died was a day Drucilla would never forget. After what happened the villagers found out that she and her mother could do magic and because of that they chased Drucilla out of the village. She had to be careful not to be seen. She was afraid of what they would do if they saw she was back. Lucky for her she was now a master at sneaking around.

Drucilla hid behind houses, boxes, and anything else she could. When she knew that no one was watching she made her way to the next hiding place. It wasn't long before she came to her house…or what used to be her house.

Everything was just as she left it. No doubt the villagers were afraid to even come near this place after what happened. It had been such a fight that part of the house was gone, furniture was knocked over, and things had fallen off the shelves.

Drucilla glanced around the room as images of that day flashed in her mind.

_Drucilla stayed at home playing with her toys while her mother went to get a few things from the market. Shopping was something Drucilla didn't like to do._

_ It wasn't long before her mother came back, which Drucilla thought was strange since she wasn't gone that long. Her mother also didn't have anything with her, not even the basket she had taken to put things in. there was also a look of fear in her mother's eyes._

_ "Drucilla, listen to me." Her mother said as she kneeled next to her. "I don't have much time to explain. I'm not proud of some things I've done. I've tried to do right. Just know that I love you."_

_ "Mama, I don't understand."_

_ "One day you might. I just hope if you do find out you won't think any less of me."_

_ Before Drucilla could ask anything else, her mom took her hand, forcing her up, and taking her across the room. She then moved a rug and opened a door on the floor. Drucilla didn't have time to question why there was a secret room under the house or how she didn't know about it before her mom helped her down inside._

_ "Don't make a sound and don't come out until I tell you to. I love you."_

_ Her mom smiled, but it was a sad smile. She then closed the door, leaving Drucilla in darkness. She had never been afraid of the dark, but now she was terrified and confused._

_ A crash made Drucilla jump. Then she heard a man yell, "You ruined my life!"_

_ There was another crash. Drucilla thought her mom said something but she couldn't hear. Even though her mom told her not to come out until she was told, Drucilla wanted to know what was going on. She climbed the ladder and opened the door just a crack. Her mother was on the floor. There was a man standing in front of the door so all Drucilla saw were his feet._

_ "I know I did you wrong." Her mom said. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to do right now for my daughter."_

_ "Your daughter? You're probably teaching her to be just like you."_

_ Drucilla caught her mom's eye. The man started to turn. Her mom ran at him as Drucilla dropped back down into the room._

_ She didn't know what was going on, but Drucilla knew it wasn't good. She huddled in a corner, listening to what was going on above her. Every once in a while there would be a crash followed by a scream. Drucilla covered her ears, trying to block out the noise._

_ When she didn't hear anything she uncovered her ears. At first there was nothing, but then she heard footsteps. Drucilla stayed as quiet and as still as possible. The footsteps stopped. Drucilla was sure if it was her mother she would open the door and say it was safe to come out. Her mom never appeared. Instead, the footsteps left the house._

_ Drucilla waited a few more minutes and when she didn't hear anything she decided to move._

_ She made her way up the ladder and was about to open the door but hesitated. What would she find? Was the man going to wait until she came out of hiding and attack her too? Well, there was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, Drucilla opened the door. She took a quick glance around and not seeing the man climbed out._

_ The first thing she noticed was part of the house was gone. Her mother must have used magic to fend the stranger off. Who was he? And why did he attack them?_

_ Drucilla turned and her heart stopped. Lying on the floor was her mom; a pool of blood surrounded her. Drucilla ran to her mother._

_ "Mama?"_

_ "Dru…Drucilla. I'm sorry."_

_ "Mama, what do I do?"_

_ "There's nothing you can do."_

_ "You'll get better. We can find someone who can heal you."_

_ "Too…too late. Be brave, Drucilla." Her eyes closed._

_ "Mama? Mama, please don't leave me." Tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to be alone."_

_ Drucilla heard noise behind her. Her fear rose, thinking it as the man coming back to kill her. She turned with her hand raised and without meaning to, sent the person flying. It was only after the man fell to the ground that Drucilla realized it was one of the villagers. Others were gathering and witnessed what she had done._

_ Drucilla could hear them whispering things like "That girl has magic." "Did she kill her own mother?" _

_ Someone shouted, "She'll kill us all."_

_ The other villagers seemed to agree as they all nodded their heads. "Yes, better to deal with her now before she kills us."_

_ Drucilla didn't know what to do. These people should know she would never hurt them. They watched her grow up. She played with children._

_ Drucilla stood up, wanting to say something, but no words would come out. They couldn't possible think an eight year old could do something so horrible._

_ Something came flying at Drucilla, hitting her in the forehead. Blood dripped down. She saw some of the villagers were picking up more rocks. Drucilla did the only thing she could think of and that was to run._

_ The villagers were blocking the part of the house that had been destroyed. They were ready to catch Drucilla if she ran. She did run, but where she ran to they were not expecting. Drucilla ran out the front door. _

_ Drucilla ran into the forest, not daring to look back to see how far the villagers were. Drucilla soon tripped and crashed to the ground. She quickly looked behind her; no one was following her. _

_ Drucilla sat up and rubbed her ankle. She had hurt it when she tripped. She then remembered that she was still bleeding. What was she going to do now? She had nowhere to go and no family._

_ A twig snapped, making Drucilla stand up and look around. She was hoping it was just an animal. When no one came for her she decided to move. She was afraid to sleep on the ground in case the villagers did come looking for her so she climbed a tree._

_ Once she thought she was high enough so she wouldn't be seen she stopped. She then tore of a piece of her shirt and pressed it to her forehead. So many thoughts raced through her mind. Nothing made any sense. _

_ Drucilla decided to rest for a while, hoping that if she did fall asleep she wouldn't fall out of the tree._

It wasn't long after that that she met Emryck telling her about a way to bring her mother back to life. Drucilla was angry at herself that she ever believed that.

Drucilla remembered her mother writing in a book so maybe she wrote down something that will tell Drucilla why her mother was killed and why Emryck wants to kill her.

She took a glance outside to make sure no one saw her, then she started looking for the book hoping it would contain the answers she so desperately needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Drucilla's house wasn't close to the center of town so people wouldn't see or hear her; still she moved around her house in silence. Seeng her house brought many memories. The most recent being her mother dead on the floor. Her mother's body was no longer there, but the blood stain was.

Drucilla stopped near the blood. She tried not to cry but a few tears found their way down her face. It still didn't make much sense to why her mother was killed and why Emryck wants to destroy all magic. Maybe she would soon find her answers.

Wiping her tears, Drucilla moved on. The first place to look would be in her mother's room. Drucilla was sure that if it was anywhere it had to be there. It was the one room in the house that was just her mother's. Drucilla never was allowed in there much.

Drucilla glanced behind her to make sure she was still alone. She then stepped into her mother's room. Last time Drucilla was in here was that night during a storm. The thunder had scared her and she went running to her mother. Her mother told her there was nothing to be afraid of and sent her back to her room.

Enough thinking about the past. This wasn't getting her anywhere. Drucilla took a deep breath and then began her search. The first place she looked was in the nightstand; it was empty.

_Of course, that would be too obvious. _Drucilla thought.

She next checked the dresser, but that was empty as well. Drucilla checked under the bed and the few boxes that were under there but it all turned up the same, empty.

The book wasn't in here. With a sigh, Drucilla left her mother's room. She looked on the shelves and cupboards in other areas of the house but there was no book to be found. Drucilla was beginning to think that someone else found the book.

Drucilla sat on the floor. She had come all this way hoping to find answers. Maybe she will never find what she's looking for.

As Drucilla thought about what to do next, her eyes landed on the door that led to a room under the house. She had never known about that room until that day. Maybe that's where the book was.

With newfound hope, Drucilla walked over to the door and opened it. It was dark down there. How was she going to see? She glanced around, looking for something she could use as a light. A smile appeared on her face as she saw one of the legs from a chair had broken off. Now she just needed a way to light it.

Drucilla took a quick look around to make sure she was still alone. When she was sure no one was with her she looked back at the chair leg in her hand. She placed her other hand near the end of the leg and closed her eyes. She thought about a fire forming at the end.

She opened one eye, but nothing had happened. She closed her eye and again imagined fire. Drucilla was about to give up when she felt warmth on her hand. When she opened her eyes the fire was not where she had pictured it. Instead of being at the end of the chair leg it was in her hand.

Drucilla dropped the leg in surprise. The fire was in her hand yet it didn't hurt. How was that possible? After a few seconds of staring at the fire, Drucilla picked up the chair leg and put it in the fire. The fire transferred from her hand to the leg. She then looked at her hand which was not burned or red.

"That's interesting."

She turned her attention to the room below her. If the book wasn't in there then she didn't know where it would be.

Last time she was down here she was scared by what was going on that she didn't pay much attention to the room. Of course, it was also dark so she wouldn't have been able to see even if she wanted to.

When she made her way down the stairs she glanced around the room. It was not what Drucilla was expecting. There was food, which was probably no good now, toys, some clothes, and supplies for if someone was injured. It looked like her mother was preparing for an attack and made this so they could hide. Drucilla still didn't understand how she didn't know about this.

Drucilla continued to scan the room. It wasn't long before her eyes landed on a pile of books. If it was down here then it had to be in that pile. Drucilla found a place to put her makeshift torch then started looking through the pile. There were some titles that she couldn't even pronounce, and others she had no idea what the words meant. She was almost down to the last book and she beginning to think it wasn't here.

The next book she picked up had no title, symbols, or pictures on the front. It was just a red leather bound book. Taking a deep breath, Drucilla opened the book. The first page only had a few sentences.

_My dearest Drucilla, if you are reading this it means either you are being nosy and sneaking into places you shouldn't. Or I am no longer with you and you are seeking answers. I'm sorry I never explained about my life before I had you. I'm not proud of the things I've done. When I met your father I thought about changing my ways. He showed me things about the world I never knew. When I found out I was with child I knew I had to change. I wanted to be a mother you would be proud of. I hope that when you read this you will not think less of me._

Drucilla thought about things her mother could have done that would make her not think highly of her mom, but she couldn't think of a single thing. Maybe her mother was just overthinking things.

Drucilla turned the page and began reading.

_I first learned magic from my mother who had learned it from her mother. It seems that the women in our family have always had magic. Since I was young, my mother taught me that magic is power and if we were to get anywhere in life then we had to take what we needed even if it meant hurting others. People without magic were lower than us. we weren't born into royalty, but we should have been. That's what my mother always told me._

_Growing up, all I've know is dark magic and how to hurt people. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I enjoyed it. Since it was what I was taught I saw nothing wrong with it. People feared me and I loved making them cower. _

_My mother was killed by someone seeking revenge. I should have stopped using my magic to hurt people but I didn't. I was hurting and angry at everyone. I took out my anger on anyone who crossed my path. _

Drucilla couldn't believe what she had read. Her mother was a bad person and enjoyed hurting people? She had never seen her mother so much as hurt a bug. This can't be right.

Drucilla read on.

_About a year later, I met your father. He stepped in when a few bandits wouldn't leave me alone. I told him I could handle it but that didn't stop him from helping. When he found out I had magic, he wasn't afraid. Even when I threatened him he didn't run or show fear. I guess that is what attracted me to him. He showed me there was more to the world than hurting people. He showed me I could still enjoy life and my magic could be used for good._

_People don't change overnight and there were a few times I used my magic for the wrong reasons. Your father should have left me, but he never did. He was always by my side, guiding me back to the light._

_A few years later we were married. And when I realized I pregnant I knew that I could no longer go back to my old ways. _

_At first I was not going to teach you magic. I no longer practiced mine. When you were four you showed some ability in magic. I knew that if I didn't teach you how to control your magic then your magic would continue to grow and be unpredictable. I didn't want people to fear you or treat you differently so I told you that magic had to be hidden and that's why we practiced in secret. Your father didn't understand. He said that we should let people know about your magic...our magic. He said people would not treat us any differently. I knew what people were like so I told him never to tell anyone._

_One day, I was in the forest gathering some flowers and roots. That was when I saw him. I could never forget the man who killed my mother. He was on his way to our village. My mother's death came back to me, along with all the pain and anger. I had no other thoughts than wanting this man dead. And so, I killed him. I didn't notice until after that there was a boy with him. He looked so frightened. I'm sure he thought he was going to die next, but I didn't kill him. I just left._

_When I got back home I explained to your father what I had done. The look in his eyes said it all before he even spoke a word. He thought I could change, but he knew that even if I tried to be good I would always go back to my old ways. He couldn't live like that anymore._

_He wanted to take you with him, but I told him that since you also have magic without someone to teach you how to control it then your magic would become unstable. That night he left and never came back._

_I am sorry, Drucilla, that you have to suffer from my actions. I wish I could do everything over again. Your father leaving was my fault and I am sorry you have to grow up without him._

_I fear the boy of the man I killed might come after me. After all, my mother killed the man's wife and he came for revenge. I killed him also for revenge. I built a secret room under the house just in case that boy comes. I built it while you were either sleeping or out playing with your friends. I hope we may never need it._

_ Revenge is never the answer. I hope that by reading this you have a better understanding. Do not repeat the mistakes of our family. I love you. _

Drucilla closed the book. She had no idea of the things her mother did. She would never have guessed that she had killed anyone. Now Drucilla understood. Emryck must be the boy of the man her mother killed. He came seeking revenge and killed her mother. He wants to kill her as well because he thinks that she is just like her mother and will grow up to be a killer.

At that moment, Drucilla made a decision. She had never really thought about seeking out a teacher to teach her to control her magic. Thinking about it now it would be a good idea. And her magic was unstable. All that was left now was to find a teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

Drucilla grabbed her mother's book and the torch, and then made her way out of the secret room. Once she was out she put the fire out.

How was she going to find a teacher? She didn't know anyone who...actually she did know one person, but she doubted he would ever agree to train her. Drucilla put the book in her bag, took one last look around her house, and then headed out.

She stopped just outside the house and glanced around. She had no idea where to go next or what to do. Again she thought about asking Rumpelstiltskin to train her, but again she pushed that thought away. Why would he want to train an eight year old. Drucilla was sure he had better things to do than waste his time with her.

"Drucilla?"

Drucilla turned and saw one of the town's people. Images of that night came flooding back to her. All she could think about was her mother and how the people of the town thought she had killed her own mother. They would have killed her if they had gotten the chance. As soon as Drucilla thought that she knew she had to move. Unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough. The man grabbed her and started dragging her towards the center of town.

Drucilla held tight on her bag as she struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

The man ignored her. Soon everyone was looking in their direction.

The man stopped. "Look who I found sneaking around."

"You shouldn't have come back." Another man said.

"I won't hurt anyone. Just please, let me go." Drucilla said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You expect us to believe that? We saw what you did to your mother."

"It wasn't me."

Drucilla knew they wouldn't believe her and she had no proof that someone else had killed her mother.

"What's in the bag?" The man who held her made a grab for it but Drucilla held it tight. "Must be important."

Drucilla could no longer hold back her tears. "I don't want to die."

"You should have thought about that before."

Drucilla looked at the people in front of her. She blinked to try to get tears out of eyes so she could see. Thoughts of sending the people flying filled her mind...nothing happened. Drucilla tried to wipe the tears away without letting go of the bag but as soon as she tried the man would try to grab the bag.

"Let go of the bag." The man tried to get it again.

"No!" Drucilla continued to struggle.

"We shouldn't waste any more time." Another person said. "We should be rid of her quickly before she can kill any of us."

Drucilla shut her eyes, not wanting to see what was coming. There was no way out of this.

_Please let it be over quickly._

"Well, well, what's going on here?"

Drucilla opened her eyes and was surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin. Why did it seem that he always appeared whenever she needed help the most? And why would he bother showing up at all. It can't be that he cares for her. What other reason would there be?

"It's...it's the Dark One."

Drucilla could hear the fear in the person's voice. She saw the other townspeople back away from Rumpelstiltskin. She couldn't deny that she loved seeing the fear on the people.

"We don't want any trouble."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to hurt this child." Rumpelstiltskin said as he looked around.

"What do you care about some kid?"

Rumpelstiltskin quickly turned to the man who spoke. "Why indeed?" He said more to himself than to anyone. "This child is under the protection of the Dark One so if any of you want to hurt her then you will have to go through me first."

Drucilla was stunned. Why would he say that she was under his protection? It didn't make any sense to her.

Rumpelstiltskin then turned to the man who still held Drucilla. "I suggest you let her go."

The man didn't hesitate to let go. Once Drucilla was free she ran towards Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if you ever try to hurt Drucilla again I will kill you."

Rumplestiltskin put his hand on Drucilla's shoulder.

Movement caught Drucilla's attention. She looked to her right and saw someone with a shovel raised. He came at them. Instinctively, Drucilla took a step back. Rumpelstiltskin stood his ground as a smirk appeared on his face. With a snap of his fingers the shovel disappeared from the man's hands and appeared in Rumpel's. The man stopped in his tracks.

"If you're going to threaten someone, "Rumpelstiltskin said, "you should at least have a proper weapon." Rumpel waved his free hand and the shovel turned into a sword. "Now, this is a weapon."

Drucilla watched in awe, wishing she had control of her magic like that. She never knew when her magic would appear or what it would do and that scared her sometimes.

Rumpelstiltskin closed the space between him and the man. He then plunged the sword in the man's stomach. Many of the people backed away as they gasped in horror. Some of the women screamed.

"Maybe next time you won't try to be a hero." Rumpelstiltskin said. "Oops, I guess there won't be a next time."

Rumpelstiltskin then made his way back over to Drucilla and grabbed her hand. No one else made a move towards them. Smoke surrounded both of them and when it cleared they were no longer in the town but in what appeared to be a castle.

Drucilla looked around with interest. "I've never been in a castle before."

"Well, get used to it for this will be your new home."

Drucilla looked at him in disbelief. "You're serious? Then, back at the town when you said I was under your protection, did you mean that?"

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

Rumplestiltskin didn't answer at first. He looked at Drucilla like he was trying to find something. What that something was Drucilla had no idea.

"Because I like you."

Even though she was just a kid Drucilla thought there was more to why he was being nice to her. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to help her.

"Now, I will show you to your room." Rumpelstiltskin started walking up the stairs. He stopped halfway up when he realized Drucilla wasn't following him. He looked back at her.

"Why aren't you moving?"

"Um, I'm happy that you are letting me stay here, but I need to find a teacher to help me control my magic."

"Silly child. I'm going to teach you."

Drucilla stared at him, wondering if she heard him right. "You would teach me?"

"Do you have someone better in mind?"

"No."

"Then its settled. Come on." He continued up the stairs and this time Drucilla followed.

As she followed Rumpelstiltskin she was amazed at how big the place was. She knew castles were big, but she never imagined they were this big. It was like a maze and she hoped that she would be able to find her way without getting lost.

Finally, Rumpelstiltskin stopped in front of a door. "This will be your room." He opened the door.

Drucilla walked in the room and instantly loved it. There wasn't much except a bed, a dresser, and a desk, but it was more than she ever had. And the room was bigger than her old one. The bed was a good size and she had to resist the urge to run and jump on it.

"This room is all mine?"

"It's all yours. Why don't you get settled and I will go prepare some dinner." He then left.

Drucilla put her bag on the bed. She didn't have anything expect the food that David had given her and her mother's book. She doubted there would be any clothes in her size in the dresser. She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers. As she expected, there was nothing in them.

She still didn't understand why Rumplestiltskin decided to train her. If the roles were reversed she probably wouldn't train and eight year old. She was grateful though. Even though she hadn't known Rumpelstiltskin that long she was glad it would be him training her. She didn't like the idea of seeking out a stranger to teach her.

Once Drucilla looked over the room once more she made her way back downstairs to have dinner. She just realized how hungry she was and couldn't wait to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry I took forever to update this. I promise I won't wait that long again. And I apologize to Biku-sensei-sez-meow. I said I would have this up in a day or two and it took me a few days extra but it is up now. YAH! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this part. Oh, and as you can see I changed the title. **

* * *

><p>Drucilla was surprised that she was able to find her way back downstairs. When she walked into the dining area she was even more surprised at what she saw. The table was filled with food of all kinds; some she hasn't even seen before. It all looked so good.<p>

"Are you just going to stare at it? Or are you going to sit down and eat?"

Drucilla realized her mouth was hanging open so she quickly closed it. She then made her way to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Is all of this for two people?" Drucilla asked.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Just us."

Drucilla was sure that she wouldn't even be able to make a dent in the food, but she was going to try. She grabbed her plate and walked around the table, piling food on it. Once she had enough food she sat back down and began eating.

Never had she tasted food this good before. As she was eating, a thought occurred to her.

"How did you make all this?" She asked with a mouthful of food. She was sure she hadn't taken that long to admire her new room.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And I conjured it."

Drucilla swallowed. "What does that mean?"

"I can make things appear."

"You can make food appear?"

"Of course I can. It's simply magic."

Drucilla stared at him in awe. The last few months would have been so much easier if she could have made food appear. If she could do that then she wouldn't have to go a day without food.

"Your mother, what did she teach you?" Drucilla had another mouthful and was about to speak, but Rumpelstiltskin held up his finger, "What did I say about talking with your mouth full?"

Drucilla closed her mouth and finished her bite. "She taught me about different herbs and how to make some potions."

"Anyone can make a potion. What did she teach you about using your magic?"

Drucilla, once again had a mouth full and was about to speak. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. She finished what was in her mouth, and then said, "She taught me to be calm when I use magic, but no matter how calm I am I couldn't do anything. I was trying to make small stuff appear."

"Well, there's your problem. Magic is about emotion. You won't get anything if you remain calm."

"Then what do I have to feel?"

"We'll go over that in your first lesson."

"When do we start?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Aren't you anxious?"

"If that means I'm excited then yes."

"We'll start tomorrow. For now, finish your dinner."

Drucilla wanted to ask him more, but decided against it. She didn't want to irritate him with her questions and have him change his mind about teaching her so she just ate quietly.

She only ate a little bit more before she was full; she hadn't even made a dent in the food on her plate. It had been a long while since she had eaten that much. When she said she was full, Rumpelstiltskin sent her up to bed to sleep.

Drucilla jumped off the chair, took a few steps, then turn towards Rumpelstiltskin. "Um…can you show me to my room again?"

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled as he stood up and led her back to her room. "Good-night, Drucilla."

"Good-night."

Rumpelstiltskin closed the door as he left.

As soon as the door was closed she ran and jumped on the bed. It was so big that ten people probably could sleep in it. She snuggled under the blankets and clutched one of the pillows tightly. She thought about Ruth. She had been so kind and even told her a bedtime story. David was nice too. Drucilla would have liked to stay with them, but with her not being able to control her magic she couldn't. If they found out what she could do they would have either killed her or made her leave. Maybe when she gets control of her magic she will go back.

With that thought in mind, Drucilla drifted off to sleep.

Rumpelstiltskin sat as he thought about Drucilla. He was still unsure why he agreed to train her. She wasn't special. She wasn't important to his plan. What was she to him? Nothing. He didn't need her. So, why was she here? Perhaps she could be useful to him in the future. Yes, she could be useful. There wouldn't be any other reason he would keep a child around.

* * *

><p>Where was she? She couldn't remember. Wherever she was, she was lying on something soft. It was so comfortable that she didn't want to get up, but something was telling her she should. What was she going to do that would be so important for her to get out of this nice bed.<p>

Bed? Drucilla opened her eyes as she sat up, glancing around the room. That's right. She's in Rumpelstiltskin's castle. He is going to teach her magic. Everything from yesterday came back to her. Her village, her mother's book. She would have been killed if it weren't for Rumpelstiltskin.

After a few more minutes of sitting in bed – she couldn't remember the last time she had been a bed so comfortable she got a good night's sleep – she jumped out of bed and ran through the castle and downstairs. She made her way to the dining area, but Rumpelstiltskin wasn't there. He could be anywhere in the castle. Drucilla didn't even know where she should begin looking.

"So, the child finally wakes."

Drucilla jumped, not expecting Rumpelstiltskin to come up behind her. She turned around.

"I suppose you must be hungry." He waved his hand and when Drucilla turned back around she saw breakfast was now on the table. She went and filled her plate, then sat down. Neither one said another word until Drucilla was finished eating.

"So, can we start my training now?"

"I have some business to attend to first. We will start your training when I come back."

Drucilla tried not to look disappointed. "Ok."

"I won't be gone long. Until then, try not to get into trouble."

Drucilla just nodded. It's not like she could get in trouble. There wasn't anyone else around to get in trouble with.

Once Drucilla was done with breakfast, Rumpelstiltskin cleared the table. He then disappeared. Even though Drucilla made the decision that she wouldn't use magic once she learned to control it, she couldn't deny that she wanted to learn how to disappear and reappear to places. That would save so much time.

Since she was going to be alone for a while, Drucilla took this time to explore the castle. With a castle this big there had to be interesting things and secret rooms to find. With the idea that maybe she could find a secret room she took off exploring.

There were some interesting objects on the first floor. Some of the objects Drucilla had no idea what they were but they looked interesting. She wanted to touch some to examine it more, though she thought against it. Since she wasn't sure what the objects were it was probably better to leave them alone. She didn't need to unleash something or cause something bad to happen.

Once she was done examining the objects, Drucilla made her way upstairs. She was sure to find more interesting things up there.

Drucilla spent the next hour or two exploring the rooms. Most of them were empty expect for a few things like wardrobes or other boring things. In some rooms were more objects that Drucilla couldn't identify. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin will explain what some of them are.

The next door Drucilla opened made her mouth hang open. Sitting in piles that seemed taller than her was gold. How did he come by so much? With having magic she didn't think he would need so much gold. Drucilla had never seen gold before. She made her way over to one of the piles and touched it. She then picked some up.

It was strange. It was like a string of gold. Why would someone make gold like this?

"What are you doing in here?"

Drucilla jumped as she dropped the gold and turned around. Standing in the doorway was Rumpelstiltskin.

"I was…just exploring. Why do you have gold if you can just make stuff appear?"

He didn't answer right away. Drucilla looked down. She hoped he wasn't angry with her.

Finally he said, "Making it helps me forget."

Drucilla glanced up at him with confusion. "Forget what?"

"Another time, perhaps. Now, why don't we start your first magic lesson?"

Drucilla smiled, happy that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be kicking her out of the castle. She followed as he led her to where they would practice. Finally, she was going to learn how to control her magic.


	10. Chapter 10

The two of them were standing outside, facing one another. Drucilla couldn't deny that she was excited that she was finally going to learn how to control her magic. She was also nervous. She knew that her magic was unpredictable and she couldn't make it happen whenever she wanted. What if she couldn't do what Rumpelstiltskin told her to do and he decided that she was a waste of time? If he didn't teach her magic then there was no one else she could go to.

Drucilla shook her head. No thinking like that.

"The thing about magic is that it's controlled by emotion." Rumpelstiltskin said. "The stronger the emotion the more powerful the magic."

"Being frightened feels like a strong emotion."

"You can't be frightened all the time. You need to learn to be brave and stand up to people. Anger is a powerful emotion and it can make your magic powerful."

"Anger? But I'm not angry?"

"No? When you found out about what your mother was hiding weren't you angry with her for keeping it a secret? When Emryck tried to kill you weren't you angry with him? And what about those villagers? They wanted to kill you. Weren't you angry then?"

"No. I was more scared than angry."

"Well, that will never do. You need to find a memory that makes you angry. Try making something appear."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want."

Drucilla held out her hand, palm facing up, as she thought about making a cookie appear. She thought hard and imagined the cookie appearing in her hand, but nothing happened. Closing her eyes, she thought harder as she thought about the warmth of a freshly baked cookie and the delicious smell. She cracked her eyes opened and saw that nothing happened.

Drucilla let her hand fall with a sigh.

"If you can't think of a memory that makes her angry then let's try a different method. Can you swim?"

Drucilla found that question odd but answered that she couldn't. Before she could question what he had in mind, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Drucilla's hand and together they disappeared.

When they arrived at their destination it wasn't anything Drucilla was expecting, though she probably should have. Rumpelstiltskin had taken them on a rock out in the middle of the water. Drucilla quickly hugged the rock so she wouldn't fall.

"I told you I couldn't swim!"

"And I told you you can't be scared all the time. So, what are you going to do?"

The waves crashed against the rock making Drucilla slip a little; she held tighter. "Please, help me up."

"No. this is something you have to do on your own. What are you going to do?"

Drucilla didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't swim and that she might be dead soon. She shut her eyes as she tried to think of something but her mind wouldn't work. All she could think about was that her grip was slipping and she would fall in the water and drown. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to fall in the water. If only there was a boat close by.

Another wave crashed against her and this time she lost her hold on the rock. Drucilla screamed as she kept thinking that she didn't want to die now. She let out a surprised cry when she hit something hard. That definitely wasn't the water. Drucilla opened her eyes and saw that she was in a boat. She glanced up at Rumpelstiltskin who was smirking. Drucilla would have said something mean to him if her mind still wasn't trying to process what had just happened.

"Did I just…" Drucilla glanced back at the boat.

"Yes, you did. Fear is holding you back. If you can't use magic unless you're scared then you won't get very far. You need to work on that."

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Drucilla's hand again and Drucilla thought her was going to put her in another dangerous situation, but to her relief they were back at the castle.

"You need to learn not to be afraid. I'll be giving you tests so you better work on it."

Drucilla had no need to ask what kind of tests. She was pretty sure the tests would involve her being in some kind of danger and he would see how she would react. Rumpelstiltskin then said that they were done for the day. He had somewhere to be so he left Drucilla alone.

That wasn't the lesson Drucilla thought it would be, but Rumpelstiltskin was right. Drucilla had to learn to stop being afraid of everything. Of course, that was easier said than done. How does one go about being brave anyway? Drucilla had no idea.

Maybe she could learn how to be brave from a book. You could learn a lot from books so surely there was one on bravery. With determination to learn about bravery, Drucilla made her way back inside the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin sat on a log in the woods as he thought about the first lesson with Drucilla. It wasn't the lesson he was hoping it would be. Things would have gone better if the child wasn't frightened so much. Her magic only presented itself when she was scared and that was something that would have to change.

He couldn't teach the child how to be brave. Sure, he can put her in dangerous situations and maybe she will learn to stop being scared. There was no guarantee that she would learn bravery. She could become powerful and he could use her for whatever purpose he needed, but should he continue to train her?

Well, it wouldn't hurt to give her another lesson to see what more she can do.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was short. Sorry. Next one will be longer and we will see more of Rumple's and Drucilla's lessons. ^_^<strong>

.


End file.
